


Intercessor (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Series: Ennead of Manhattan [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine has chosen a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercessor (fanart)

**Intercessor**

intercessor, _noun_

  * _A person who intercedes; a mediator._



intercede, _verb_

  * to act or interpose in behalf of someone in difficulty or trouble, as by pleading or petition.
  * to attempt to reconcile differences between two people or groups; mediate.



 

 

In-Progress

Initial sketch with pencil, the rest of the drawing completed in Photoshop CC.  Most of the shading was done with the dodge/burn tools.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episodes SNAFU and The Day the World Went Away. 
> 
> Harold talks about Anubis weighing the heart against the feather, but the feather belongs to Ma'at, who was the personification of justice, truth, and morality (among other things, ofc). 
> 
> 5.02 SNAFU  
> "Like Anubis, you will have to weigh each and every one of our hearts against a feather."  
> "Do not trust deceivers."  
> "If our hearts are heavy, you will be our last defense against oblivion."
> 
> 5.10 The Day the World Went Away  
> "Can you hear me? Root?"  
> "No, Harold. I chose a voice."
> 
> Like many, I'm not really jazzed about what happened with Root in 5.10. Grrrr. The Machine taking Root's voice is very interesting, though!


End file.
